inazumaelevenfatefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Story
STORY INFORMATION ---- *'1)' The story is set 24 years after the Ragnarok Tournament with the Hyper Evolved Children. This means that characters such as Simeon(SARU) would be around 37-40 years old. *'2)' WARNING: Some parts of my story are quite dark, with threats and deaths. So don't say i didn't warn you, you should be fine with it though. I'd put it at a 12+ age rating. *'3)' If you want to know more about a character's identity, just click on the name and that character's page might come up(Depending if i have completed his/her page). *'4)' If you find any errors(Plot holes/spelling mistakes, but take note I type in the British English language and not American English so some letters in words might be different depending on which language you speak) if you think something isn't right then you can just leave a message here: https://inazumaelevenfate.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ShadowAK The Grand Final(1) *'Ragnhild Eld' IT'S TIME FOR THE 50/50 COIN TOSS! WHO WILL BE KICKING OFF TO START THE FIRST HALF?! RAIMON HAS GONE FOR TAILS WHILE GOLDEN PRIDE HAS GONE FOR HEADS... IT'S HEADS! THE STARTING KICKOFF GOES TO GOLDEN PRIDE! *'Jarvos Halls' Now, lets take a look at each teams formations in this match, we can see that both teams have a balanced formation with both captains being goalkeepers. *'Ragnhild Eld' INDEED, I WONDER IF IT'LL BE A COMPETITION OF WHO CAN SCORE FIRST! RAIMON'S GOALKEEPER HAS ACCOMPLISHED SUCH A LEGENDARY FEAT OF BRINGING THIS NEW TEAM UP TO THE FINAL WITH NO POINTS CONCEDED! *'Jarvos Halls' Meanwhile Golden Pride's captain is a new face here, he was able to take the captains seat despite not playing any matches in this tournament thus far. *'Raimon Formation: F-Thunderbolt 01' *'Golden Pride Formation: F-Gold Rush 01' *'Marc Whilt' Allright team! We've made it this far, lets go and win this match and keep our club! *'Darrick Leons' Yeah, lets show them what the Raimon Eleven are capable of. As for the formation, there won't be any changes so roll with the formation Coach Rune set up for us! *'All:' Yeah! *'Hestia Helexion' I can't believe we've made it this far, all the way to the flipping finals... *'Rick Stark' Yep, you're gonna have to thank Darrick, Jared and Marc for creating this team and taking us this far. *'Marc Whilt' Ok, focus on the match everyone! *(Meanwhile, in the stands) *'Unknown Traveller' Allright Goldus... Show me what you've got... *'Jarvos Halls' It's time for the kickoff. *(Kickoff) *'Rick Stark' Defence! don't let Karos and Xander get past the defence line! *'Xander Wakeham' Hah, lets play for a bit and see what they're really capable of. *'Karos Goldberg' Don't let your guard down, even if we find their defence like butter, we're butter compared to their captain, he's no fool. *'Xander Wakeham' What if he doesn't like butter? *'Karos Goldberg' We'll see. *(Karos passes to Ayden then it is passed back to Flint) *'Flint Dagge' Special Tactics, Gleaming Advancement! *(Golden Pride advances to the defence line by using 3 players to act as a bright golden shield to advance through Raimon's defence, protecting Flint) *'Flint Dagge' Break formation! *(Flint passes the ball to Xander for him to advance through) *'Ragnhild Eld' OH! THE DEFENCE IS HOLDING WELL BUT THEY ARE UNDER PRESSURE FROM GOLDEN PRIDE'S ONSLAUGHT! *'Draco Drakarns' Just as planned. I leave it to you Lance! *'Lance Behemoth' Yeah! *(Lance uses Titanica Barrier: summoning a smooth, grey wall with a stomp. This causes Xander to lose balance and Lance steals it from him with a slide tackle) *'Lance Behemoth' Allright! It's yours! *(Jared dribbles up past Zeke, Sabrina and Jules then crosses it over to Nathan) *'Nathan Celedias' The first point... *(Nathan uses White Hurricane: flicking the ball up which causes it to burst upwards into a hurricane. Then Nathan rises up and lands directly on the ball for Goldus to face) *'Goldus Janque' ... *(Goldus extends his arm outwards and catches the mighty shoot easily with just his right hand, causing everyone except Nathan to be shocked and alarmed at this newcomer captain's strength) *'Ragnhild Eld' WOW! DON'T READJUST YOUR EYES, THAT WAS A GENUINE CATCH, DESPITE JANQUE BEING AT AN ELEMENTAL ADVANTAGE! *'Jarvos Halls' Actually, Janque was at a disadvantage, Air beats Earth remember? *'Ragnhild Eld' OH! RIGHT YEAH, HAHA... *'Kurt Hawkes' Mon Dieu... His level must be really high to be able to stop a shot like that... *'Draco Drakarns' What should we do, Darrick? Shall we play defensively or offensively to try and break that goalkeeper? *'Darrick Leons' As long as I protect the goal we'll just have to stall it out until something happens. *'Jared Casper' Interesting, you're suggesting that we can't score, so what do we do? Sit around and play hopscotch? *'Darrick Leons' No time to be joking around, The ball's still in play! *'Jared Casper' Yeah, yeah, allright. *(Marc immediately steals the ball from Sabrina and passes it to Tobias, causing the defence to run over to Tobias) *'Tobias Byrant' Ha! You fell for it! *(Tobias lets the pass under his leg which goes through to Nathan) *'Nathan Celedias' If shooting from the centre doesn't work, then... *(Nathan shoots right at the top corner of the goal but it's still easily punched away by Goldus) *'Ragnhild Eld' OH! WHAT AN INCREDIBLE SAVE, IT'S NO WONDER HE WAS CHOSEN AS CAPTAIN! *'Hestia Helexion' I got it! *(Hestia picks up the loose ball and crosses it over to Marc but Tily intercepts it then clears it out) *'Tily Donver' No matter how much they shoot, it's always gonna be the same. *'Zeke Reilly' But even if they keep this up for the entirety of the match, we'll get exhausted before their attackers do. *'Sabrina Heller' We'll have to bring the ball up somehow... *'Zeke Reilly' I'll bring it up with my new special move, just watch me. *(Jared throws it far up-to Tobias and then Tobias back-passes to Rick) *'Draco Drakarns' Keep attacking! we'll wear down their goalkeeper much before our offence! *(Rick dribbles past Simon and gets the ball stolen from him by Tily, then Golden Pride connect their passes up-to Zeke) *'Zeke Reilly' Time for my new move! This is the very moment I've been waiting for! *(Zeke performs Mirror Room on Jared but it fails due to not having enough Technique, in which Jared shatters the mirrors in front) *'Jared Casper' Marc, it's yours! *(Marc dribbles past Jules and Sabrina with a flick, then he comes one on one with Goldus and uses Autumn Leaves, he kicks the ball up which shape-shifts into a tree and it rapidly creates more trees and grows to the goal) *'Goldus Janque' Oho? Do you think that can score?! *(Goldus tries to grab the tree but it vanishes as another tree takes it's place, surprising him. But he wasted no time in using his other arm to deflect the the shot away into midfield) *'Marc Whilt' What?! *'Goldus Janque' Oh?! Interesting shot you have there, you've interested me slightly... *'Xander Wakeham' Bring it to me! *(Paul passes to Zeke and then passes up to Xander but Lance is right in front of him) *'Xander Wakeham' Her- ugh! *(Karos was marked by Kurt and Draco which made him get blocked again by Titanica Barrier as he failed to pass in time) *'Lance Behemoth' Looks like i'm doing quite well! *(Raimon counterattacks by bringing the ball up using Jared as the centre which he then crosses over to Nathan) *(Nathan jumps up and Goldus dives in front of the goal but Nathan heads it over to Tobias) *'Goldus Janque' Oh? *(As Tobias deflects the ball to the opposite end of the goal, Goldus launches himself off the goalpost and dives into the ball's course which he grasped the shot easily) *'Tobias Byrant' Damn it... *(Goldus throws it far to Sabrina and she dribbles past Dyson and kicks it up over Lance to Xander) *'Xander Wakeham' How do you like that huh, Lance? In the end, the strong will prevail! *(Xander uses Dark Tornado +1 by stomping on the ground causing his leg to go black and he jumps up in a smooth motion while keeping the ball between his feet and then he twists his dark leg to shoot to the goal) *'Darrick Leons' Leave it to me! *(Darrick uses Brave Soul +2 in which he stands in a strong position and builds up a multicolored liquid-like barrier around him which bursts out, deflecting the shot) *'Lance Behemoth' Whatever happened to "The strong will prevail!"? *'Xander Wakeham' Best prepare yourself for next time... *(Dyson picks up the loose ball in midfield) *'Rick Stark' Dyson, you can do it! *'Dyson Thorpe' Er, Ok! *'Sabrina Heller' Is this guy a newbie? His dribbling is all over the place! *'Dyson Thorpe' Don't underestimate me! *(Dyson jumps over Sabrina with ease and advances onwards) *'Jared Casper' Ooh, i thought he'd use his special move then. *(Dyson passes it through to Marc but the pass gets intercepted by Jules, making Marc run back and steal it with a slide, causing Jules to twist his ankle when he tried to dodge the block) *'Jules Hallown' Ugh! *'Jared Casper' Oof, that looked painful haha. *(Marc chips the ball across to Tobias) *'Tobias Byrant' Completely Free! *(Tobias does a bicycle kick but Goldus stops it effortlessly) *'Goldus Janque' No matter how hard you try, I am simply the best. *(Goldus throws to Lily and she clears it over to the attack but Rick runs back and headers it out safe) *'Jared Casper' Not yet, we'll have to try it with all eleven of us combined... *'Rick Stark' Hmm? What is it? *'Jared Casper' I've got a plan to get past that goalkeeper... but it's risky as it's hard to perform. *'Draco Drakarns' That Tactic? We've got to give it a try, they won't be scoring on us easily with Darrick in goal. *'Rick Stark' As the situation currently stands, we are at a huge disadvantage, they're seeming to save up their ace's stamina for the second half and we can't score. *'Jared Casper' I'll take the final shot. With enough preparation and setting up, it's basically a guaranteed goal. *'Rick Stark' For now, lets see how long that goalkeeper can last, if he isn't showing any signs of fatigue by the end of the second half then we'll have to use that tactic. *'Karos Goldberg' ... *'Sabrina Heller' Xander, I know you won't score but here. *'Xander Wakeham' Why am I getting the short end of the stick today? *(Xander recieves the ball and tries to run around Lance seeing as Karos is being heavily marked by Draco and Kurt) *'Lance Behemoth' Sorry, but I'll be taking that ball! *(Lance blocks Xander with Titanica Barrier for the third time, causing the move to evolve to L2) *'Xander Wakeham' Urgh, again? Next year... I'll train like mad, like mad... No one will stop me, heh... *(Lance runs up and passes it to Jared then to Dyson for him to face Tily) *'Jared Casper' Hey! I want you to show me the move we trained for! *'Dyson Thorpe' Got it! *(Dyson uses Falling Logs in which he makes a slope on the ground and causes some logs to appear from behind him to roll down the slope, colliding with Tily making an opening for him to dribble through) *'Tobias Byrant' Lets see you shoot! *(Dyson aims and shoots for the goal but the shot hits the post and Marc redirects it to Tobias but Goldus punches it out before Tobias could shoot with a header) *'Marc Whilt' Tobias, i know you like joking about but this is the finals. We can't afford any risks here. *'Tobias Byrant' Sorry, but at least his first shot was in Zenith Stadium... *'Marc Whilt' (Sigh) Yes yes, by the way Dyson... *'Dyson Thorpe' Hmm? *'Marc Whilt' Nice shot. *'Dyson Thorpe' Oh! Yes, Thanks. *(The match resumes with Tily's throw in but just as Flint got the ball, the whistle blows, signalling for the end of the 1st Half) *'Ragnhild Eld' IT'S THE END OF THE FIRST HALF, IT SEEMS THAT RAIMON IS ATTACKING WITH EVERYTHING THEY'VE GOT BUT THEY'RE NO MATCH FOR JANQUE! *(Back in Raimon's halftime break room) *'Darrick Leons' That was a good first half everyone, lets continue the pace for the second half! *'Tobias Byrant' We're not going to get a goal at this rate, their goalkeeper is unfairly strong. *'Marc Whilt' Damn it! Only if the government hadn't banned the use of Fighting Spirits and Souls last week! we could have scored a goal by now. *'Hestia Helexion' Even if the government hadn't banned them theres no telling if we would have scored or not, a goalkeeper of that caliber surely has a summon of his own. *'Jared Casper' Hehe, you're pretty out of character aren't you Marc? You're pushed into a corner now aren't ya? *'Marc Whilt' You seem awfully chirpy for some reason... *'Jared Casper' Two factors, your stress and my genius grand plan. *'Marc Whilt' so you're saying you have a plan, but we've tried everything... Wait... *'Jared Casper' Yes, that "Wait..." is the tactic i'm talking about, remember us training at the start of the tournament...? *(Meanwhile, in Golden Pride's halftime break room) *'Ayden Rippen' Aw come on! We only managed to attack a few times and Xander was screwing them all up! *'Xander Wakeham' What about you? I don't recall you doing anything. *'Ayden Rippen' ...Ack! Sorry... *'Derek Lans' Flint, spill the beans. *'Flint Dagge' After analysing their attack and defence patterns, they prefer to use crosses and fast passes to the centre so we'll squeeze the defence back, this sacrifices our chances for an offside free kick and if they shoot from the sides it's perfectly fine since Goldus will save them. *'Derek Lans' Ok, we'll subsitute in Janie and Victoria in place for Jules and Sabrina. *'Victoria Carlson' Got it. *'Jules Hallown' Even though I have alot of stamina left... *'Selica Rossi' It was pretty obvious you sprained your ankle when you tried to dodge their striker. *'Jules Hallown' (Sigh) Allright... *'Xander Wakeham' Coach, could you substitute me out? *'Derek Lans' Hmm, why may you say that? *'Xander Wakeham' I'm sure you can tell but today isn't my day, I just want to cool my head off for a bit, i'll come back for the last 10 minutes, is that allright? *'Derek Lans' Yeah, sure. *'Xander Wakeham' Thanks, i'll leave it to you Axel, good luck. *'Axel Rawlings' I'll do my best. *'Derek Lans' Right, so Karos will be the centre of the attack as our trump card, score as you usually do, you've preserved your stamina well, don't waste this opportunity. *'Karos Goldberg' Of course, the problem we have is connecting our offence. We'll have to move Zeke and Paul up. *'Paul Smithers' Wouldn't that leave the centre open? *'Xander Wakeham' With our defence formed tightly, they wont advance far. I'm sure they're thinking of a way to break through our goalkeeper aswell... *'Goldus Janque' Hah, as if that'll happen. I'm level 99... END OF EPISODE 1 *(PREVIEW) *'Narrator:' As the second half begins, will the Raimon Eleven secure a goal from Goldus? Will Darrick be able to protect the goal from Karos? Just what was that Tactic they were talking about, could it be...? Find out next episode! ShadowAK (talk) 10:32, February 7, 2019 (UTC) The Final Victor(2) *'Ragnhild Eld' WE'RE BACK AFTER THE HALF TIME BREAK! THE TENSION OF THE MATCH HAS NOT DIED DOWN A BIT! *'Jarvos Halls' Certainly, everyone is already looking even more pumped up than before. It also seems like that Golden Pride has changed their formation slightly. How will this change the flow of the game? *'Raimon Formation: F-Thunder 01' *'Golden Pride Formation: F-Gold Rush 02' *(Everyone gets in position, ready for the second half to start) *'Darrick Leons' Remember our plan guys! Stall it out until the end, the end is the key to victory! *'Raimon:' Yeah! *(The whistle blows, signalling the start of the 2nd half) *'Karos Goldberg' Give number 7 the ball and wear him down. *(Karos passes the ball to Jared, and then slide tackles him but Jared dodges with ease) *'Jared Casper' So thats your plan? True, I'm not gonna last if this continues... *(Jared back passes to Rick, who proceeds to pass it to Hestia) *'Jared Casper' That's why I won't be playing for a while! *(Hestia advances through the sides and dribbles past Ayden but gets blocked by Simon) *'Hestia Helexion' Oh no you don't! *(Hestia rebounds and chases back to recover the ball by using Tidal Wave in which she summons a large wave behind her which catches up to Simon and makes him fall due to the rushing water, then the ball gets pulled back by the water to Hestia's feet.) *'Hestia Helexion' Tobias! *(Hestia passes it low to Tobias for him to boot it in the net but it was offside) *'Hestia Helexion' Oh well. *(Flint kicks the ball over to Paul which faces Rick head to head) *'Rick Stark' I'll block him with Shadow Sweep... *(Rick attempts to use Shadow Sweep on Paul but he fails since Paul used Magical Blade in which he summons a luminous katana from behind him and slashes at Rick, causing a trail of light emerging from the katana, blinding Rick allowing him to run past.) *'Karos Goldberg' Pass it high! *(Paul lobs it over to Karos but Kurt manages to header it away back to Rick) *'Karos Goldberg' Yeah, keep playing... Once I shoot we win... *(Rick continues running until he meets up with Zeke which fails to block him as Rick used Dark Thorns in which the surroundings darken and a glowing purple and black vine of thorns envelop Zeke, immobilising him in a black thorny cage.) *'Marc Whilt' Twelve minutes left until we put our plan into action! *'Goldus Janque' Bring it Raimon! I want to face your shots! *(Marc recieves the ball from Rick and proceeds to use Maple Twister L3 on Janie and Tily in which he spins around fast and summons a whirlwind of orange maple leaves, surrounding the opponents for Marc to run out of the whirlwind with the ball) *'Goldus Janque' Come! *(Marc runs up to the goal and faces Goldus at close range but Goldus dives right for the ball, leaving no time for Marc to react, this causes the 2 to collide and Marc falls over, landing on his shoulder) *'Marc Whilt' Argh! My shoulder... *'Ragnhild Eld' IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S BEEN A COLLISION BETWEEN JANQUE AND WHILT, WILL RAIMON BE ONE MAN DOWN?! *(Goldus does a long goal kick to Ayden) *'Goldus Janque' Sorry about that, here. *(Goldus helps Marc up) *'Marc Whilt' Thanks, I didn't expect you to be that kind of person. *'Goldus Janque' Ho? If you want to think of me as a evil last boss type then call that as payback for you injuring Jules. *'Jarvos Halls' Seems that Whilt is fine, but that collision looked dangerous. *(Karos recieves the ball from Paul but he gets blocked by Kurt's Burning Road L3, by igniting his foot and directing it to Karos for a path of fire to burn up, causing the ball to be stolen by Kurt) *'Kurt Hawkes' Allons-y, continue the attack! *(Kurt passes the ball back to Draco for him to dribble up and attack) *'Jarvos Halls' Raimon has been marking Goldberg excellently, he's not had one shot on goal for the entirety of this match. *'Draco Drakarns' Get into position everyone, lets make an open path! *(Everyone runs to the edges, making some of the Golden Pride players run after them to mark) *'Ragnhild Eld' WHATS THIS? RAIMON HAS ABANDONED FORMATION AND ALL OF THEM HAS RUN TO THE SIDES! *(Draco heads up against Paul, dribbling past him by using Roar of the Drake, summoning a white, purple eyed dragon from behind him which causes a loud roar, deafening the opponent, leaving him clutching his head on the ground as Draco dribbles past) *'Draco Drakarns' Now, Tobias! *'Tobias Byrant' Yeah! *(Draco kicks the ball straight through the field right to Goldus) *'Goldus Janque' Oh? Straight to me? *(Tobias runs straight to the ball from his marking position and shoots precisely at the goal's edge, but Goldus punches it away despite their setup) *'Victoria Carlson' I can do this! *(Victoria runs to Jared for a duel but Jared easily blocks her and dribbles onwards) *'Jared Casper' Not yet, four minutes until our plan... Time for some reverse psychology! *(Jared unexpectedly back passes to Axel) *'Jared Casper' Oh crap! I didn't mean to do that! *'Jarvos Halls' Huh? Casper's suddenly made a deliberate pass to Rawlings at a critical moment in the game? *'Axel Rawlings' What is he thinking? Well, I'm not gonna waste my chance! *(Axel shoots for the goal but its easily punched away by Darrick back to Jared, activating his Special Skill, strengthening the team) *'Darrick Leons' Jared, what are yo- Oh... so thats your plan... *(Jared dodges Zeke's slide tackle from behind)) *'Darrick Leons' Kurt, Draco, Lance! Form a line in front of Goldberg! *(The 3 defenders run as Jared passes to Karos in which he immediately uses Gold Fever without hesitation, jumping up and kicking the ball down, burying it into the ground, causing it to split and crack revealing lots of gold lumps emerging from the ground in which the ball bursts out, followed by a trail of gold) *(The shot comes into contact with Kurt's leg, weakening it slightly) *'Draco Drakarns' Weaken! *(Draco also weakens the shot with his leg and Lance does a full body block, resulting in the shot to be weakened even more) *'Darrick Leons' Nice job! *(Darrick uses Spiral Energy V2, turning his left arm white with his right arm black, then he twists both arms in separate directions and then slamming the arms together, creating a whirlwind of black and white energy to break apart the shot's power) *'Darrick Leons' HAARRRGH!!! *(Darrick barely saves the shot and it is deflected over to the left of the pitch where Hestia couldn't trap the ball in time since the ball was going at a fast speed and it goes out of the pitch) *'Karos Goldberg' So you're the first person to stop Gold Fever... *'Xander Wakeham' Looks like things are heating up, well coach, switch me in! *'Derek Lans' Ok, we're making a subsitution! *'Jarvos Halls' Coach Lans has decided to put Wakeham into the attack again, what will he show us in the remaining ten minutes left? *'Lawus Peters' While Xander may not be an equally matched striker compared to Karos, he is a key point in Golden Pride's attack, and that is why we will win this match. *'Derek Lans' You finally spoke your line huh? *'Lawus Peters' ... *'Axel Rawlings' Do your best Xander! *'Xander Wakeham' Of course. *(Paul throws it in to Flint and he passes the ball to Tily) *'Rick Stark' Get that ball! It's time for our Special Tactics now! *'Raimon:' Yeah! *'Ragnhild Eld' EVERYONE'S RUNNING FOR THE BALL RAIMON HAS A CHANCE TO SHOOT WITH THEIR WHOLE TEAM BEING STRENGTHENED UP! *'Tily Donver' Don't let them have their way! *(Tily passes the ball to Janie and then back at Tily to avoid Dyson and Marc) *'Zeke Reilly' Over here! *'Darrick Leons' Everyone, get into position! Theres exactly 8 minutes left, make it count! *(Tily passes it to Zeke, but Draco runs up and beats his Mirror Room with Dragonstorm Drive in which he summons a white, purple eyed dragon from above and then the dragon creates a whirlwind storm by spinning downwards, causing Zeke to be wrapped around in a vortex, losing the ball to Draco) *'Draco Drakarns' Perfect, here's our chance, time for the Grand Plan! *(Draco passes the ball back to Darrick and he starts the Special Tactic: Grand Plan passing the ball through every player to make a lightning bolt that increases the shot's strength) *'Draco Drakarns' One! *'Lance Behemoth' Two, Yeah! *'Dyson Thorpe' Three! *'Jared Casper' Four! *'Marc Whilt' Five! *'Tobias Byrant' Six! *'Nathan Celedias' Seven. *'Hestia Helexion' Eight! *'Rick Stark' Nine! *'Kurt Hawkes' Ten! *'Darrick Leons' Eleven... *'Raimon:' Grand Plan! *'Darrick Leons' No risky passes! *'Xander Wakeham' Stop them! Cut off their passes and break the flow! *(Darrick passes to Lance, then to Draco and then Kurt which passes it over to Hestia safely despite Golden Pride trying to cut their passes off) *'Hestia Helexion' Jared, take it! *'Jared Casper' Got it! Marc, cover me for a bit! *(Jared passes to Marc in which he avoids Zeke and Paul's blocks, keeping the aura of the Grand Plan Tactic safe) *'Ragnhild Eld' CASPER AND WHILT ARE ADVANCING THROUGH THE ENEMY DEFENCE, WILL THEY FINALLY BREAK THE SCORE AND WIN THE FOOTBALL FRONTIER?! *'Jared Casper' Hey, is your shoulder ok? *'Marc Whilt' It's only 5 minutes, I can endure! *(Marc dodges past Tily and short-passes it to Jared for him to get past Flint) *'Flint Dagge' You're not going another step! *(Flint attempts to use Stalagmite Timelapse on Jared but It wasn't powerful enough to beat his Will-o'-the-Wisp Spell V3 in which he coats the ball in a bright blue flame, contrasting the dark forest generated around the players, the ball eventually spreads and sets the forest alight, burning and blinding Flint with blue flames) *'Marc Whilt' GO!!! *(Jared approches the penalty box and takes up a shooting position) *'Jared Casper' Everything is depending on this very moment... I'm at my very peak! *(Jared uses Howling Heat, summoning a large night sky with a blue ground made of fire in a dark forest, causing a howling sound to emerge from the ground, he then jumps up and infuses the ball with the blue flames and strikes it downwards with his heel to Goldus, gathering strength of the blue fire below) *'Goldus Janque' CONFIRMED! *(Goldus tries to catch the shot, resulting in an explosion of smoke coming out of the shot) *'Marc Whilt' Did it go in? *'Flint Dagge' I can't see because of the smoke! *(Everyone nervously waits for the smoke to fade away, every second felt like a minute to everyone witnessing this grand spectacle) *'Jarvos Halls' The smoke is starting to clear away! I can see a figure is that...? *(The smoke clears away, revealing to a miraculous sight... Goldus Janque had saved the shot with one hand) *'Ragnhild Eld' AMAZING!!! HE'S SAVED THE SHOT WITHOUT MOVING AN INCH!!! *'Goldus Janque' My victory... *'Jared Casper' What? No... No no no... This is complete bullshit! *'Goldus Janque' I don't know why everyone was so worried, It was obvious I would have saved that. *'Unknown Traveller' I'm dissapointed in you, Goldus... *(The unknown traveller leaves the stands off to someplace...) *'Derek Lans' Now it's over, Golden Pride has won... *(Goldus kicks the ball over to Xander, not giving a chance for Raimon to get back into their defensive positions) *'Xander Wakeham' This is the winning pass! *(Xander gives Karos a perfectly timed pass at the last minute) *'Karos Goldberg' ... *(Karos uses Goldsmith's Strike L3 in which he flicks up the ball near his head, while the ball is in midair his legs glow in a bright white light, causing the ground to turn into diamond, then he jumps up which shatters the diamonds below by the jump and strikes the ball with the shattered diamond surrounding the ball straight to the goal in a ray of diamondified light) *'Darrick Leons' Giving Up isn't an option for me! *(Darrick uses Brave Soul +2, trying to stop the shot but the shot's power was too intense and it broke through effortlessly, securing Golden Pride's victory and breaking Darrick's clean sheet) *'Ragnhild Eld' THAT WAS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT WE'VE ALL EXPECTED! THE TABLES WERE TURNED AND KAROS SECURED THE VICTORY!!! *'Darrick Leons' So I never stood a chance against Japan's Striker of Gold... Well, that concludes our story... *(A few moments later, there was precisely 8 seconds left of the game to kickoff) *'Marc Whilt' Well, it's not going to hurt to try... *(Marc starts the kickoff and passes to Tobias for him to shoot from the centre circle, Tobias shoots it as hard and direct as he can but it's no use since it gets blocked by Flint's knee) *'Xander Wakeham' Your will to never give up is impossible to break eh? *(The whistle blows, ending the match with Golden Pride winning the Football Frontier 0-1) *(Later in the evening, at the Raimon High School practice grounds) *'Rick Stark' Where's Darrick, Marc and Jared? *'Kurt Hawkes' Darrick told me he was going to The Tower. *'Dyson Thorpe' Really? What's he doing there? *'Kurt Hawkes' That place is special to him, he first created the club there... END OF EPISODE 2 *(PREVIEW) *'Narrator:' After taking a loss from Goldus Janque, the team are back at Raimon and they want to have a word with the Third Years before their club is disbanded, just exactly why would their club be disbanded and what will the three have to say to the rest of the team? Find out next episode! ShadowAK (talk) 00:35, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Abolished Club(3) Back to Square One(4) The Trials(5) Axcient Academy(6) Big Rivalry(7) Light versus Shadow(8) Skills Revealed(9) Two Different Stories(10) Exploring Tokyo(11) Sanctum Holidays(12) Absolute Destruction(13) Zero Effort(14) Axcient's Eleventh Member(15) New Hopes(16) I Only Play Solo(17) Football Frontier Ceremony(18) Fear the Night(19) Overwhelming Force(20) Famous Clash(21) A Bloody Spectacle(22) Training Camp(23) A Show of Skills(24) Heart of the Tree(25) Useless Struggle(26) Northern Lights(27) Crystal Clear(28) Under Threat(29) Pain and Despair(30) Fatally Wounded(31) The Fan Favourites(32) Unexpected Result(33) Training Facilities(34) One and Only Chance(35) Raimon's Revenge(36) Sudden Disappearance(37) Perfect Opportunity(38) Deadly Wall(39) A Dire Upgrade(40) Breaking Through(41) Friendly Reunion(42) Clash of the Powerhouses(43) Breaking Point(44) Final Moments(45) New Members(46) Another Disappearance(47) A Guardian's Job(48) Holding Out(49) The Beginning of the End(50) Last Dish Effort(51) Bad Situation(52) Mountainous Climb(53) Female Warriors(54) The Third Time(55) Valko's Will(56) The Greatest Challange(57) A Sacrifice For A Good Deed(58) Overthrowing The Oppressor(59) A Holiday to Okinawa(60) Just Fun for Once(61) New Special Moves(62) Mastering the Grand Plan(63) Farewell, for Now(64) Final Kickoff(65) Cruelty at it's Finest(66) Shattered Dreams(67) There is nothing you can do(68) The Aftermath(69) Looking Back(70) Japan's Representatives(SPECIAL)